second base
by rotti
Summary: Maka and Kid have sex, or at least try to.


******disclaimer: **i can't.

**note: **i haven't read soul eater in a while, so yes i'm horrible, but i love shipping maka with everyone, because she is just a bundle of wonderful.

in my head, kid would freak out over things like this if he did ever have sex, why do i think about kid having sex is another issue we shouldn't discuss.

* * *

**second base**

Maka sat on top of her ruffled bed sheets, arms crossed over her naked chest, in an attempt to cover up, and to restrain herself from pummeling Kid into an unrecognizable pulp.

She could not believe this was happening, it's much too idiotic, one minute she making out with her boyfriend (soon to be ex if he keeps this up), who was making it to second base, the next he was flying off of her, and having one of his famous symmetry related breakdowns.

Her forest green eyes followed Death the Kid, as he paced up and down her small bedroom, shirtless, rambling on about how "this could not be possible."

He stops his frantic movement and focuses his attention on Maka, "You were the definition of symmetry, after me possibly, but nevertheless! Your pigtails were in perfect harmony, not _one_ hair out of place! But now," He points a finger at her, or her breasts to be more specific, and fails to notice the way his girlfriend's expression screams murder, "Those supposed gifts from heaven are nothing, but a disgrace!"

Make takes a deep breath and rubs her temples, she could about this in two ways: Makachop Kid until he is no more, or do the adult thing, which was to discuss the issues surrounding her female anatomy.

And then Maka chop, because really what kind of 18 year old boy had the opportunity to look and grope her breasts (even if they were on the smaller side), and instead chose to scrutinize them for being uneven?

"Kid, it's quite common for a woman's breasts to be different sized." She explains, doing her best to remain calm.

Honestly, she could not believe they were even having this conversation. How many times have they had sex already? Why was he making a big deal out of this now? Maybe this was her fault, for deciding to invite him over when it was broad daylight. Sex in the dark will be the only option from now on.

Kid, for his part is not convinced, his anatomy was not different from a normal humans, but he was born a perfect flawless being, or spent hours grooming himself to be. He continued to scrutinize Maka some more, he couldn't deny his girlfriend of four months was anything, but beautiful, even as she stood there fuming, with only a red mini skirt adorning her petite body.

"We could try corrective surgery." Kid suggests, completely oblivious to the wrath his suggestion will bring.

Maka does her best to not throttle him at this point. She has spent the last five years with a body that was not abiding by the rules of puberty, and now when her curves _finally_ filled out, not as well Tsubaki or the Thompson Sisters, but enough to not be mistaken for a ten year old girl, her boyfriend, her sweet yet utterly crazy boyfriend, was advising her to fix something she wasn't even sure was broken.

"I am not going under a plastic surgeons knife, because you were born with an abnormal appreciation for symmetry."

"But this ruins everything! How can we think of deepening our relationship with this issue between us?!"

_deep breaths Maka, deep breaths, okay? you battled a Kishin, you survived living with Spirit as a father, you can handle this, without murdering him, because that's wrong and your carpet has just been washed and blood is a tough stain to get out._

She gives the death god a sweet smile, a little too sweet, nothing good could come of this.

"I've read that a woman's breasts eventually even themselves out at the age of 20," She pauses, gathers Kid's white button down and shoes, and places the bundle in his hands, "So we'll continue this in two years."

Maka opens her bedroom door, and pushes a speechless Kid out the door.

A Makachop isn't enough when it comes to the men in her life.

* * *

you can be nice and review? or you can be mean and not review, but seriously be nice.


End file.
